


let's get out of this town tonight

by Fives (janfives90)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Elopement AU, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: She’s just finished putting in a pair of sneakers and closing it when she hears a soft tap against the glass of her window. With a grin, Alyssa goes over and opens it.“I don’t have any poems to recite,” Emma says as she leans against the windowsill.“It’s okay. We have to be quiet, anyway.” Alyssa gives Emma a gentle kiss and slides her suitcase to the window. “I’m just going to grab my backpack, and I’m ready to go.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	let's get out of this town tonight

It’s just past midnight when Alyssa slips out of bed and pulls her jeans on over her pajama pants. As quietly as possible, she pulls her suitcase out from under her bed and sets it on top of her mattress, opening it and adding the last few things she needs. She’s just finished putting in a pair of sneakers and closing it when she hears a soft tap against the glass of her window.

With a grin, Alyssa goes over and opens it.

“I don’t have any poems to recite,” Emma says as she leans against the windowsill.

“It’s okay. We have to be quiet, anyway.” Alyssa gives Emma a gentle kiss and slides her suitcase to the window. “I’m just going to grab my backpack, and I’m ready to go.”

“Don’t forget Tux.”

_ “Tux!” _ Alyssa rushes back to her bed, picking up the stuffed penguin she’s had since she was three. “Can’t forget Tux.”

Emma lugs Alyssa's suitcase out the window and onto the small section of roof she’s crouched on. “Here. I’ll take him.”

She hands the stuffed animal over to Emma, who immediately rests him against her t-shirt and zips up her sweatshirt to keep him secure.

Alyssa gives a soft giggle. “You’re a nerd.”

“I know.”

She grabs her backpack and scribbles out a note on the notepad on her desk, then goes to the window, where Emma carefully helps her outside.

“Are you ready?” Emma asks, as seriously as anyone carrying a stuffed penguin in their shirt can.

Alyssa grins and kisses her. “Yes.”

* * *

They carry Alyssa’s luggage to the end of the block, where Emma’s truck is waiting.

“We’ll put the suitcase in the crate in the back of my truck with mine, and we’ll keep your backpack behind your seat with mine and my guitar.”

“Sounds good. Are you okay to drive? It’s so late.”

“I took a nap this afternoon. I’m fine.”

“Perfect. I will probably fall asleep.”

Emma laughs and kisses her on the cheek as she opens the passenger door for her. “That’s fine. You’re more than welcome to.”

* * *

Alyssa wakes in time to watch the sunrise, Tux tucked in her arm, her hand loosely linked with Emma’s.

Emma brushes her thumb against the back of Alyssa’s hand. “Morning, baby.”

“Good morning.” Alyssa stretches as best as she can in the cab of the truck and uses her free hand to rub at her eyes. “How are you doing?”

“My girl’s waking up next to me. I’m perfect.”

Alyssa snorts out a laugh. “Sap.”

Emma grins. “You know it, babe.” She squeezes Alyssa’s hand gently. “I’m going to stop somewhere we can get some food and use the bathroom in a few minutes.”

“Whenever you get a chance. Are you tired?”

“A bit. But it’s worth it.” Emma changes lanes and heads closer to the highway rest stop. “We got out of the town limits about an hour ago. You missed it.”

“Aw man. Did you celebrate for me?”

“Absolutely. Played a whole playlist of party songs at full blast and you didn’t even stir.”

Alyssa nudges her gently. “Oh, shut up.”

Emma laughs. “Never.”

* * *

Alyssa drives until they cross state lines. She pulls off to the side of the road and parks on a section lined with trees, and gently pats Emma’s arm. “I’m going to stop for a bit, baby, it’s really late.”

Emma blinks and nods. “What’s the weather look like for tonight?”

“Uh…” Alyssa checks her phone. “Clear and mild. Why?”

“C’mon.”

Emma gets out of the truck and goes to the back, climbing into it and opening the crate. She pulls out two blankets and two pillows and sets them out, one blanket for them to lie on top of and one to cover them.

“It’s like camping but not on dirt,” Emma jokes.

Alyssa laughs and lets Emma help her up into the truck. “This is taking ‘truck bed’ a little too literally, don’t you think?”

“If you want to sleep crunched up in the cab all night, that’s fine by me.”

“No. I want to sleep with you.”

Emma raises an eyebrow.

“I-I mean…” Alyssa blushes. “I mean, I do, but I meant… That’s not what I… For tonight I just…”

Emma cups Alyssa’s face in her hands and kisses her. “Lys,” she murmurs. “I know what you mean. Let’s just go to sleep.”

Alyssa kisses her back softly. “Yes. Let’s.”

* * *

Emma stirs in the early morning to the sound of a camera going off. She turns her head, confused, but it’s not until she fumbles to put her glasses on that she realizes what’s happening.

“You’re really cute in the morning,” Alyssa says as she shakes a Polaroid, the camera sitting in her lap.

“God,” Emma groans. “You did not.”

“I really did.”

“You’re the worst.”

Alyssa pouts. “I am not.”

Emma lifts Alyssa’s left hand, pressing a kiss just next to the high school class ring she’s wearing. “You’re not.” Alyssa takes another picture. “I take it back.”

* * *

They drive for another whole day, then stop at a small roadside motel that doesn’t ask questions about two eighteen-year-olds spending one night in the middle of the week.

“How many times has your mom called you?” Emma asks, holding Alyssa close as they lie on the small bed together.

“Well, about six times in the last hour alone, so multiply that from the time she probably woke up and found my note…”

“Ouch.”

“I’m shocked she hasn’t looked up my phone usage and tried to send the cops after me.”

Emma pauses. “I thought she liked me.”

“Honey, of course she likes you. She just doesn’t particularly like the idea of me running off with my girlfriend before I’ve even gotten to college.”

“Ah. Fair enough.”

“Should I ask how many calls you’ve gotten from your parents, or should I just leave that alone?”

Emma clears her throat and holds Alyssa a little tighter. “Nobody’s even texted me. To be honest, I don’t think they care that I’m gone, Lys.”

Alyssa sets her hands on top of Emma’s. “I’m sorry, honey.”

“It’s alright. I don’t need them anyway.” Emma presses a kiss to the back of Alyssa’s neck. “But… do you think…”

“What?”

“Do you think maybe you should call your mom? Just so she knows you’re okay?”

Alyssa tenses. “She’ll just demand that I come home.”

“Maybe so,” Emma says gently. “But I don’t want her to be upset with us longer than she needs to be. I don’t want her to hate me for being the reason you left, and I don’t want you to lose your relationship with her.”

Alyssa rolls over and kisses her. “You’re sweet,” she murmurs. “I’ll call her once we get to California, okay?”

Emma kisses her and nods. “Okay.”

* * *

Alyssa lies in the bed of the truck, dozing, as Emma sits next to her, playing her guitar.

“Hey, Em?” Alyssa says sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Emma grins at her. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Emma sits on the steps of the courthouse as Alyssa paces. “Baby, just call her. You’ll never be able to do this if you don’t.”

“But what if…”

“What are you afraid of?” Emma asks softly. “Are you afraid she’ll tell you not to do this? Or are you afraid that you’ll listen to her?”

“No.” Alyssa leans down and presses a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “She can’t convince me of that. I guess I’m just worried that I’m disappointing her.”

“You’d never disappoint anyone,” Emma mumbles.

Alyssa sighs, her eyes closed, then takes her phone out and walks a few steps away from Emma to make her call.

* * *

_ “Alyssa?!” _

“Hi, Mom,” Alyssa says quietly.

_ “Oh, God, Alyssa, I’ve been so worried.” _

“Please. Please don’t be worried. I’m fine. I’m with Emma.”

_ “Honey, I know that, but you can’t just disappear in the middle of the night and leave a note that you’re… Alyssa, you’re only eighteen.” _

“I’m an adult, Mom. We’re adults, and we’re in love, and we know what we want. Isn’t that good enough?”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line.  _ “Alyssa, baby, where are you?” _

“Why, so you can try to stop me? You’re too far away to, Mom, and I’m standing in front of a courthouse about to head inside.”

_ “Honey, if you and Emma are serious about this, you can wait. If you truly believe that you’ll still be together for years to come, you can wait a few years and then make it official. You don’t have to-” _

“Mom,” Alyssa interrupts calmly. “I know that I don’t have to.” She turns her head and notices that Emma has joined her, leaning against the building silently. “I know that we can wait. But I want to. Don’t you understand that? We  _ want _ to be married.”

_ “I-I… I just worry that the two of you don’t know what it takes to do that. Emotionally, financially, all of it. You’re still kids.” _

Alyssa’s voice is soft as she says, “Mom. We’re going to go to college. We’re going to have a home together. We’re going to have a  _ life _ together. We know it’s not going to magically be easy. But we’re prepared to fight to make it work no matter what. We know that it’s going to take work. We’re going to take that work on together.”

Mrs. Greene is silent for so long that there’s fear that she’s hung up.  _ “Okay.” _

Alyssa blinks. “Okay?”

_ “I believe you. And you’re an adult. You’ve always been a good, smart woman, and I trust you. I trust both of you.” _ Mrs. Greene sighs.  _ “Just… Promise me that you aren’t making a mistake, Alyssa.” _

Alyssa turns to Emma, who’s watching her in silence, with so much love in her eyes that it makes Alyssa’s heart ache. “I promise, Mom,” she whispers. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

She hangs up the phone, and she walks over, kissing Emma fiercely.

“Is everything okay?” Emma asks, a hand resting on Alyssa’s waist.

“Everything is perfect,” Alyssa says. She kisses Emma on the cheek before taking her hand. “Are you ready?”

Emma grins. “Of course.”

Alyssa laughs and tugs on her hand, pulling her back towards the steps of the courthouse.


End file.
